


【all炭/缘一炭+无惨炭】厢庭の女/（下）

by wztc



Category: all炭
Genre: F/M, all炭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wztc/pseuds/wztc
Relationships: all炭 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	【all炭/缘一炭+无惨炭】厢庭の女/（下）

这个世上有鬼的存在，鬼以人为食，以人的苦难为乐，他们是灾难与死亡的来源。为了消灭鬼，一部分人拿起刀成为了斩鬼人。

炭子在小的时候就知道了她的缘一先生是斩鬼人，这是缘一跟她坦白的，缘一让她知道了鬼的存在，给她讲斩鬼的经历，年幼的炭子虽然不能想象出缘一跟她描述的场景，但她明白了缘一身上背负的责任，消灭让人们失去生命失去家人的鬼，是她的先生所要做的事情。

斩鬼上的事情她不能帮到她的缘一先生，曾经跟缘一吐露心声的炭子沮丧得说起这件事，蔫巴得像只耳朵垂下来的兔子。缘一见状，伸手把炭子捞过去，将她抱在怀里，低下头对她轻声耳语。

能帮他准备好行李，在他离开时为他祝上一句【武运昌隆】，这些便是缘一最想要的帮助了。

炭子与缘一约定，当缘一要出门斩鬼，炭子会照顾好自己，看好他们的家并为他祈福；缘一向炭子发誓，一定会回到她身边。炭子孩子气地伸出小指要跟缘一拉勾勾，缘一宠溺地看着她，笑着伸出自己的小指。

他们勾起的小指在炭子的记忆里发着光。

【明明跟缘一先生约定好了的......】

子宫再次被不似人类会有的巨大性器顶进，被多次侵犯过的炭子已经没有力气去收缩内腔来抵御进犯，背后的男人轻笑着说了什么她也完全听不清了，身体随着男人的操干摆动着。

【对不起......我们的约定.......我没能守住......】

抽插的速度越来越快，宫口一次次被龟头顶开，最后一次直接顶进子宫内，从铃口射出的精液将炭子幼嫩的子宫射的满满的，体内阴茎弹动着，将整个花道堵的死死的，不让一丝水液流出。

【啊啊...真的...不行了】

明障子被来到家中的鬼扯烂，摇摇欲坠地挂在相邻的木头接口处，炭子无法聚焦的视线穿过明障子，望向高栏下的那条通往大门的石头小路。每次缘一归家的身影都会出现在小路尽头，那道高大的身影给她带来无限的安心与幸福。

但今晚，踏着那条小道走进家里的却是鬼，她和缘一的家被破坏，而她却在鬼的强暴中达到了高潮。被缘一爱抚过的每一寸肌肤，布满了鬼的咬痕与红印。现在......被炭子赋予期望能看到缘一的小道里空无一物，炭子最想见到的那个人，没有出现。

炭子绝望的闭上眼睛，不想再让身上的鬼看到她示弱的眼泪。

缘一...你在哪里...  
救救我...  
我好害怕......

************************************  
三天前，还沉浸在新婚甜蜜里的炭子得知了丈夫要出门斩鬼，斩鬼的事情等不得，鬼不死就不断会有伤亡出现，而且这次情况跟以往不同，依据乌鸦传来的情报，这次他们捕捉到了鬼王无惨的活动迹象，所以无论怎样缘一这次肯定得走一遭。

刚完婚都没好好陪伴炭子就要离开她出远门，缘一忍不住对小妻子抱有歉意。看着自己满脸歉意的丈夫，炭子只是笑着抿了抿唇，像往常一样，把缘一的包袱收拾好后，两人拉着手走在家里通往外界的石头路上，炭子将缘一送到门口，为他整理好衣襟，看着他转身走下山里的石阶消失不见，才恋恋不舍得关上门往里走去。

说不寂寞那是不可能的，但她是斩鬼人的妻子，鬼被消灭了，大家才能更好地过上平静的日子，所以为了那样的未来，让她暂时忍耐跟缘一分开的低落也是可以的。

炭子拍拍自己的小脸蛋给自己鼓劲儿，他们约定好了，缘一出去斩鬼的时候，她会好好照料家里的，炭子来到庭院，用绳子绑起振袖拿起扫把，开始清扫青色石砖上的尘土。

【等缘一回来的时候，要用干干净净的家来迎接他】  
【但是呀，还是希望他能早点回来......】

另一边，赶了一天的路达到鬼巢穴的缘一挥刀，收割大大小小几十只鬼的性命，死于他刀下的小头目在化为灰烟前，不甘心就这么死去。他认识这个斩鬼人，额头上那标志性的红色斑纹，就是那个在鬼中享有恶名的继国缘一。一想到马上他就能让面前这个斩鬼人跟他一样尝到绝望，仇恨使他的仅剩的一半脸扭曲。缘一将刀收进刀鞘，转身准备离开洞穴，这时他身后崩坏得只剩下半张脸的鬼恶意满满地开口：“呷呷呷，斩鬼人，跟你说件好事吧，快点去你的房子收尸吧，无惨大人已经......”话还没说完鬼就消失殆尽了，但他留下的消息已经足够让缘一清楚即将发生的灾难。

炭子，孤身一人在家的炭子，没有任何武力的炭子，身为他妻子的炭子，无力反抗的羔羊，是无惨最好的报复对象。

缘一第一次这样惊慌，运起呼吸调动起全身力气，用自己所能达到的最快速度往回赶，他让自己无暇去想炭子可能会遇到的事情，只希望推开门的时候，能看到她平安的笑容。

疾风扫过的枯叶碎成一片片融在泥里，盖在缘一归家的脚印上。

********************************

【缘一？】夜晚睡的迷迷糊糊的炭子听到外面有动静，以前也有过缘一半夜回家的情况，她以为是丈夫回来了，从被窝中坐起。她睡姿一向不好，睡着后会在被窝里翻来翻去拱来拱去的，有缘一搂着睡还好，但缘一不在身边的时候，衣服带子就会被她揉松，原本好好穿在身上的里衣变得乱七八糟。

这时有道身影印在明障子上，炭子只以为是缘一走到门前了，她开心得从被窝中钻出，里衣领口已滑落至手肘处，白嫩的娇乳暴露在空气中，衣衫不整光着脚摇摇晃晃地小跑上前去拉开明障子。

“缘一你回......”炭子的笑容僵在脸上，面前陌生的衣物让她警觉，瞬间清醒过来，拉起衣襟紧紧攥着。她跟外面站着的人靠得是那么的近，以至于她只能往室内后退一步才能看清来人的相貌。

外面站着的不是她的缘一而是个陌生的男人，微卷的黑色头发，红色的眼睛，脸上的表情淡漠，被他那双红色眼睛注视的时候，就像被蛇盯上了一样，阴冷滑腻的无脊椎动物吐着信子。竖成一条的瞳孔让炭子意识到来者不太可能是人。脑内警铃大作，炭子想起缘一跟她说过的关于鬼的事，面色阴白惧怕阳光只能在夜晚出现，面前的男人全吻合，特别是缘一曾跟她讲过关于鬼王的事情。

“鬼舞辻...无惨？”炭子试探着喊出这个名字，这倒让无惨觉得意外，稍稍一寻思便也明了，毕竟是继国缘一的妻子，那个男人跟她提起过自己也不是什么不可能的事情。明确他的身份后，面前的女孩警觉得像只呲牙的小兽，没有任何能力庇护自己，只能企图靠着恐吓来逼退比她强大的猎食者。

弱小得可怜，无惨不太明白继国缘一为何这样的女子作为妻子，本以为今晚见到的会是一个刀技精湛的能跟他打上几个来回然后再被他杀死的继国夫人，但眼前的少女，若是想要杀掉她，怕是连反抗都没有就直接毙命的吧。

无趣至极

无惨兴致缺缺得抬起手，惨白的指甲从根部涌上黑色直至五根手指的指甲全部变成黑色后，圆润的指甲变成像刀一样锋利。

就这样直接杀掉吧。

准备将炭子撕裂的无惨在动手前瞥见炭子脖子上残存的印子，即使屋内漆黑一片也不妨碍鬼的视力，无惨清清楚楚看到炭子脖子上由缘一留下的痕迹，几天都未能消的吻痕，彰显占有欲与爱意，也让无惨明白继国缘一对这个小妻子的爱到底有几分。

这让他有个比杀掉炭子还能激怒缘一的计划。

鬼舞辻无惨伸手抓过想要逃到外面去的炭子，将她拖行着扔到榻上，压在她身上扯开自己的领带。

“晚上好呀继国夫人”  
“看来今晚你的先生是赶不回来了”  
“既然家住不在，作为补偿......”  
“是不是该由你来好好招待我这个客人呢”

*********************************  
“呜…啊…”

房间里响起少女的呜咽声，随后又被什么东西牢牢的堵住，黑暗中有修长的黑影伏在她纤细的身躯之上，如暗夜里的强悍的掠食者抓住了觊觎已久的猎物，残酷地撕裂与啃食。

黑暗之中，陡然伸出一只雪白的手死死地攥住被褥的边缘，雪白的手背上泛起纤细的青筋，带着绝望而倔强的气息，仿佛挣扎着试图反抗，亦或逃离，但是下一刻，另外一只修长苍白的手忽然伸出来覆盖在她的手背之上，不容她反抗将她的手慢慢地扣紧，将她死死握紧的拳头握在手中，一点点，一点点地拖进黑暗之中。

此时的无惨与炭子，像是一对交颈的爱侣一般，鬼宽大的身型压制着娇小的炭子，后背式的做爱姿势让性器在肉穴里埋得更深，同时也让炭子觉得，自己不是人只是一个被野蛮雄兽发泄性欲的雌兽，毫无前戏与爱抚的性爱让炭子痛苦不已，没有任何润滑就直接被性器贯穿的小穴疼痛不已，操干她的鬼并不考虑她的感受，只是一味地挺进抽出，好在习惯情爱的身体开始自动分泌爱液，才免的炭子承受更多的痛苦。

但也仅仅是身体上的，精神上炭子不能接受自己竟然被丈夫的敌人干出了欲望，炭子痛恨自己这幅过于乖顺的身子，淫穴连不是自己丈夫性器的巨物也想吞进去，甚至还讨好地吮吸着，分泌更多的淫液方便进出。

炭子的变化无惨掌握得一清二楚，原本干涩的小穴变成现在水润湿滑的模样，而本人努力抗拒情欲的样子更深让他觉得可笑，正是炭子这幅忠贞的样子使无惨的凌虐欲愈发高涨。

他会送她高潮，让她的身子越是舒服内心就越痛苦。他要羞辱她，用咬的用掐的无论什么方法，把她丈夫残留在她身上的痕迹一个个盖掉，做上他的标记，他不准备杀死炭子，反而会让她好好活着，让她和缘一一起痛苦地活着，只要他们想要进行情事，就会想起今晚发生的事情，只要他无惨还活着，这是他们永远也别想拔掉的刺。

无惨咬住炭子后颈上的嫩肉，声音有些含糊带着十足的暧昧与粘腻地说道：“我不会杀你，我会好好的疼爱你，你只需要把腿张开让我操到满意然后再带着满肚子的精液等继国缘一回来。”

炭子惊恐地瞪大眼睛，想要从无惨身下逃离，挣扎扭动的身子反而让肉棒进得更深了，仿佛要被捅穿的感觉让炭子有干呕的冲动。粉红的穴肉哆嗦着含住鬼那硕大粗长的肉棒，粘腻的汁液把穴口弄的湿哒哒的，两人相连的部位水光一片。炭子的抗拒让无惨兴奋，他摁住炭子的腰，猛力操干炭子的穴，下腹拍打着炭子的股间，弄的一片通红。

无惨卯足了劲往更深处操，他才不在意会不会把炭子的小穴操坏，下身被柔软的肉壁紧紧裹住，爽的他头皮发麻，“啊...唔...不要..啊啊...”粗暴的操干让炭子的哀叫不断，柔软的声线嫩的像是能掐出水一般，听着格外的淫乱，刺激无惨一口气将肉棒抵到子宫口，准备突进冲进子宫内射精。

察觉到无惨意图的炭子哭闹着，“不要...啊...不要...进去...”，炭子此时像只即将死于捕猎者口下的小兽，哭的无比凄惨。

“那...那里...那里...只有...缘一先生才...才可以...”子宫被凌虐带来的难以遏制的快感冲刷着炭子的身体与理智，在强烈高潮中，小穴深处一股股热液喷出，浇在无惨的龟头上。

少女面色潮红瘫软在床铺上，高潮中的身体娇软像一滩水，红艳的舌尖探出小嘴，雪白的皮肤配上素红的小舌，无惨想起雪后的红梅，神使鬼差地，无惨低下头，凑上炭子的唇交换今晚第一个吻。

鬼冰凉的舌头伸入炭子高温的口腔，冻得她一个激灵倒是清醒了几分，她的下颌被无惨牢牢捏着不允许她阖上嘴巴，粗壮的大舌缠绕着炭子的小舌头，搅得一片酥麻，甚至后来小舌头被叼着来回吮舔。

这个吻的实在过长，鬼不需要呼吸但炭子承受不住缺氧带来的窒息感，性窒息带来的生理反应让原本就紧致的小穴愈发搅得死紧，在这一刻，无惨甚至起了将炭子带走关起来日日夜夜归他一人操弄的想法。

他是鬼，那他身下的这个继国夫人就是吸食精气的妖孽，多么般配。

无惨难得有惋惜的情绪，这个少女在情事上太对他胃口了，养这么个小东西在无限城里也不是不可以，但一想到她是继国缘一的妻子，这个身份就注定了比起带她走，把被侵犯过的她留在继国缘一的身边更能激怒他。

如果继国缘一因此不要她了，那就更好，那他就把这个小东西劫去，以后就归他了，无论是操坏她还是腻了吃掉她，都随他无惨的愿。

无惨已经很久没有像现在这般快活过了，性欲被满足的愉悦和侵犯死敌妻子的成就感，一想到此时被他压在身底下受精的女人，是继国缘一的妻子，他就无比兴奋，这股兴奋让他做了一个恶毒的决定——他要让这个女人怀上他的孩子。

他将炭子翻过来与他面对面，拂开她脸上被泪水和汗液打湿后粘在脸上的头发，仔细端详这个将怀上他孩子的女人。除了身子和他胃口，其实这张小脸无惨也很喜欢，还未完全长开的少女，带着孩子气的幼嫩但因为经历过情事还糅合了成熟女人的妩媚，很矛盾，但美得让人移不开眼。

经历了性窒息和高潮后的炭子，体力已经消耗殆尽，意识到最后，是鬼在黑暗中闪着红光的眼睛。

无惨决定就这样放过炭子，随着性器的抽出，大股大股的精液从炭子被操的合不拢的花穴间涌出，这样无惨不满的皱起眉头。

【这样可不行，全流光了】，竖瞳环视四周，最后停在房内熄灭的白烛上，唇角勾起一丝不怀好意的笑。

看着小婴儿拳头粗细的白烛慢慢地被炭子红肿的小花穴艰难地吞了进去，把穴口都撑得惨白，却也挡住了那乳白液体外流。

无惨这才满意地笑了，伸出手指又戳了戳露在外面的蜡烛，发现确实是进不去，还这才住手。

只是那种少女下体娇嫩花穴里塞着白烛的诡异又充满凌虐感的淫靡画面让他忍不住又硬了。

无惨抚了抚炭子被精液灌得微微隆起的小肚子，笑的残忍中带着一丝期待。

【我的种子，好好地生长吧】

无惨低下头，在炭子的唇上轻啄一口。

【不急，我们来日方长】  
*******************************

那天的经历是缘一不忍再回忆的，当他赶到家中时，一切都已经结束了，被暴力闯进破出一个大洞的府邸大门像破风箱一样挂着，穿过庭院还未靠近就能闻到性事后甜腻而糜烂的气味，当他颤抖着手扶住被撕烂的明障子时，借着月光他看到了倒在内室被蹂躏至昏迷的妻子，如果不是捕捉到炭子微弱的呼吸，他怕倒在那里的是自己妻子的尸体。

缘一扶起昏迷中的炭子将她搂在怀里，往日跟他诉说着爱语的唇红肿着还带着撕裂的伤口，白皙的身体遍布咬痕抓痕与指痕，有些伤口还在渗血。青青紫紫的痕迹放在炭子白嫩的身子上，更是衬得触目惊心。全身最严重的地方就是被蹂躏过度的花穴，深红充血的穴咬着蜡烛，往日里缘一夜晚给炭子念书时照明的用具竟变成淫虐自己妻子的道具，炭子恬静地笑着剪烛芯的一幕幕涌上缘一的心头，对妻子的心痛对自己无能庇护妻子的懊悔全部化为对无惨的杀意。

终有一日，他会砍下无惨的头，既是为了众生安稳的生活，也是为了抚平妻子的痛苦。

*******************************

炭子醒来时，外面已经是白天了，边上坐着的是她终于归家的缘一，四目相对，缘一往日清澈的眼珠此时布满了血丝，他脸上的痛苦与歉意看得炭子心口一酸。炭子不知道怎么面对缘一，她被侵犯已是事实，虽然身上已经清理干净，但内心上炭子迫切需要一场与缘一的性爱，仿佛这样就能盖掉无惨留下的所有痕迹。

看着炭子挣扎着要起身，缘一连忙将她揽过搂在怀里，炭子嗅着缘一的气息，想着缘一的气息顺着她的鼻腔到达她身体内部的每一处，就像被清洗过一样，这样让炭子稍稍有些安心，但更多的是委屈，无从排解的酸涩让炭子的眼泪大颗大颗落下，她伏在缘一怀里无声地哭着，打湿了缘一的衣襟。

从没见过这般炭子的缘一心疼得搂紧她，静静得陪她平复情绪。抽噎了一会的炭子稳定下来，沉闷的声音从她嘴里传来：“缘一，有件事，想要缘一帮我。”炭子低垂着头，缘一看不清她的表情，但他连忙答应，只要不危及到炭子的生命，什么样的事情他都愿意为她去做。

得到丈夫肯定的答复，炭子苦笑着松了口气，拉着缘一的手......朝她下体伸去。缘一的指尖停留在花穴的入口，过度使用导致的红肿与高温让缘一心惊不已，他已经猜到炭子希望他做的事是什么了，但出于对她身体的考虑，他并不想让炭子承受更多的负担了。

“炭子.......”为说完的话语消失在炭子的唇间，长长的深吻结束后，他看到妻子哀求的眼泪。

“求求你，缘一，把我洗干净，把那个鬼残留在我身上的，全部用你的来盖住。”

*********************************

为了让炭子安心，这次他们用的女上位，被疼痛充斥的花穴因为无法体会到快乐而不分泌润滑爱液。眼看炭子就要一狠心直接坐下时，缘一连忙制止，拿出疗伤用的软膏挖了一大块送进炭子体内，既能润滑又能给炭子治伤，软膏接触到红肿的穴肉，先是一阵火辣辣的刺痛，然后转为冰凉，眼见三指在甬道内畅通无阻后，炭子扶住缘一坚挺的肉棒，对准小穴口缓缓坐下。

操劳过度的肉壁此时不太欢迎外来的入侵，摩擦产生的刺痛让小穴下意识地收紧了，无法更进一步的惶恐让炭子急得红了眼眶，她是那么的急着要与缘一合为一体，缘一见状，伸手开始揉搓炭子隐藏在肉瓣里的阴蒂，带着茧子的指腹大力揉搓着小豆，从外阴传来的快感如电流一般穿透炭子的身体，内部的情欲被唤醒，爱液开始从宫口内流出。

有了爱液的润滑，炭子顺利将整根肉棒吞入体内，她轻抚着肚子上被肉棒顶出的弧度，满足得笑了。

这样一来，不好的记忆，就能被盖住了......

仅仅是这样还不够，她要赶紧让缘一射出来，最好把这淫乱的子宫与花道射的满满的，让她从内到外都是他的精液的味道，只有这样，她的小穴才能算是被清理过。

缘一深知这样才能使炭子安心下来，眼下他所能为她做的，就是如她所愿，用精液标记她，虽然用的是女上位，但缘一知道炭子根本的没体力支撑自己驾驭这场情爱，看着她双手撑在他的腹上，艰难得上下起伏。

花穴缓慢地吞进肉棒再吐出，淫液将肉棒淋得湿漉漉的，在这磨人的慢速抽插中，肉棒急得青筋暴起，与其说是情爱，更像是一场撩人的淫刑，被拨撩得无法顺利排解的欲望像火焰一般燃烧着缘一的理智，他很想握着妻子的纤腰，帮助她肉欲的身子上下起伏，让那个淫水肉袋好好套弄他的肉棒。

但同样的，这种程度的性爱也是无法让炭子满足的，体力全无的她无法再让抽插的速度进一步加快了，被撩拨得不上不下的性欲使她忍不住颤抖的向丈夫求救，“缘一...不行...怎么样都...不能好好舒服，好难受......”，炭子停下来坐在缘一的下腹，用水滑的小穴磨蹭着，“帮帮我，缘一，我想要你。”

炭子带着哭腔的求爱烧掉了缘一的最后一丝理智，他扣住她的腰，未收敛的力道使得炭子的腰上多了一抹青色的指痕，正好盖在原先的未消的印子上。炭子并不在意，这样反而更能让她如愿。

在那之后便是一场如狂风般激烈的性爱，每当炭子下沉身子时，缘一便挺腰迎接，硕大的龟头碾开肉嘟嘟的子宫口，直接捅进宫内。子宫被缘一肆意使用的感觉给炭子带来无尽的安全感。

就是要这样才好，只有这样，她才能忘记鬼给她带来的高潮。

如炭子所愿，最后她的小穴被缘一射的满满的，子宫含不住过量的精液，随着肉棒的抽出，被堵住的子宫终于欢快得排出多得让肚子鼓起的精液。

缘一理智回笼时，疗伤的性事已经结束，炭子安静地闭起眼缩在他的怀里，缘一抚着炭子后脑勺的发丝，然后将下巴放在她的头顶准备与她一起进入梦乡。

只愿她的梦里，没有痛苦。

只是炭子并没有睡着，一改先前痛苦无望的模样，她与缘一对视，明亮的眼眸像是有火焰在燃烧，“缘一，”炭子的嗓音虽然仍有些沙哑但充满力量，“我想让你教我，我也要斩鬼。”

她不再甘心当一个，只守着庭院一角的天空，等待丈夫斩鬼归家的妻子，她想站起来，像她的缘一一样，了结一个个给人带来绝望的鬼。

觉悟的火焰在安静的燃烧，缘一明白自己已无法劝炭子放弃，既然这样，他何不支持她的愿望，不过这样也好，以后他便能时时刻刻都守在她身边，除非踏过他的尸身，不然没有任何事物能再伤害到炭子。

“斩鬼的路会很辛苦。”  
“我知道...”  
“但我会守着你，这条路上不会让你一个人。”  
“我知道...”

好在一切还不晚。

兜兜转转，命运自有安排，但注定好的事情，谁也逃不掉。  
——————END——————

坐田埂边休息的农户吧哒吧哒抽着水烟，跟旁边的同伴聊天：“诶，你听说了吗，山里的那户继国一家，继国太太前两天生了对娃，俺老婆子接生的，那俩小娃子长得那叫一个水灵。”农户眯着眼睛，就像回忆自己所见到的那样，被旁边的嬉笑着推了一掌，农户不服气，反手推了回去

“你别不信，俺跟你说啊，俺家老婆子说了，这俩娃虽然水灵，但后出生的那个是个怪娃子，皮肤老白了，俺想着估计在胎里先天不足......”

“而且啊，还是个黑发的，俺记得继国夫妻俩都不是黑发啊，咋会有个黑发的小娃娃呢......”

“哎呀喂，这一唠天都黑了，走了走了，回家吃饭。”

农户抗着锄具走在田埂上，对面走来一个穿着白衣的男人。

“大晚上的还带顶白帽子，现在的老爷们的打扮真是越来越看不懂了。”农户嘟囔着，却看见男人朝山里走去。

“诶大老爷，这么晚了还要一个人去山里吗，很危险的。”农户出于好心叫住了男人，黑暗中他看不清男人的相貌，只能隐约看见男人侧过身好像在看着他。

“承蒙好意，但在下的内子在近日为在下诞下麟儿，在下说什么都要前去慰问的。”

山里除了继国一家还住着其他人家吗？农户困惑得挠挠头，当他想再次询问时，男人已经不见了踪影。

无惨此时的愉悦地忘乎所以，这股愉悦让他放过了朝他搭话的不知好歹的蝼蚁。无惨脚步轻快地向着继国府邸走去，他知道缘一此刻肯定牢牢守在炭子身边，所以他今天来并不是带走炭子和儿子的，血脉相连的感觉实在奇妙，无惨能感受到那个有着他血脉的孩子。

不急，他会准备好一切后，再来接他的女人和孩子。

他闯入继国缘一的庭院，折断了继国缘一最爱的那朵花，而他留在花上的种子已经发芽。

迟早有一天，他会来夺走这朵花。


End file.
